Her Unknown Past
by Sirius Star Holder
Summary: Set before the fist fall of Vodemort. The love of Black's life is hidding secrets from him & the Order. Can she keep the secret that is thretening her family & herself? Pleases RR! Be Kind my first published fic!WIP SBOC
1. Nightmare

N/A: Hi every one this is my first published fan fictional story. Oh I almost forgot!! WARNING SPOILERS for all of the HP BOOKS!!! Also would like everyone to know that I am not making any money off this, so don't sue. Further more I hope you enjoy this, & I would like to know what you think. Please review!! Thanks!!  
  
~*Chapter 1 /Prologue*~  
Nightmare  
  
"No! No! Please!" - A girls voice erupted the peace full night sky the moon was bare and full.  
  
"Yes my dear I am afraid you have to come with me. Your powers alone will help gain my army," said a hissing male voice.  
  
"No please I beg of you, don't do this. I don't want to go!!" - Tears streamed down the girls face as she looked at the hooded man. He pointed his wand at the tied up woman she knew and loved. The woman was old but strong. Her eyes were deep in thought as what to do. She did not say anything. Her Egyptian face was bare and pale. Her long white and silver hair clung to her face, her beautiful hair that once was held up in an elegant bun was now matted and dirty.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" " You will do as I say & behave like a normal pure blooded witch! Or I will force to do something drastic." The hooded raspy voiced had his wand already out. He pointed it at the tied up woman's chest. "CRUCIO"  
  
The woman screamed, echoing their surroundings. She twisted and tuned, as the agonizing inflicting pain of the curse entered her entire body. It felt like one hundred knifes entering her, stabbing her in a pattern of utter most hatred. The girl feeling the pain of her loved one gave in. "Yes!" " Ok, I'll do what you want, please don't hurt her any more!!" " I'll go with you!" The girl knelt down covering her face with her hands, crying ever so much.  
  
"Very good my dear!" The hooded man released the spell. "You will understand the nature of my ways in pursuing to find you!!" " I have long waited for our reunion since the day you were born. " You will prove very useful to me. I am glad I found you just in time."  
  
The sobbing girl looked at the unconscious woman. She saw blood trickling down her mouth, and then looked up at the hooded man. Before she could say anything his wand was still pointed at the woman. "AVADA KEDAVERA"  
  
The green light erupted form his wand. It hit the woman with such force that she was pushed back and suspended in mid air. The green light blanketed the sky and the woman. As the curse faded she plopped down on the desert sand and laid there, dead. Her eyes were gray and lifeless. There was still a tear on her cheek. It looked like a pearl that has not been scuffed still there in its shinny presence.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!! WHY?" The girl stood there shocked at what had happened, her hands shaking mind blank and face pale. Her heart torn and crumpled in dust, more fresh tears began streaming down her face now. She though about the lives of her loved ones torn from her death. Her mind tough, "What will Siren do now?" Weeping and crying very heard.  
  
A raspy laugh came from the hooded man. " I hope now this will teach you some manners for now on, and as well taught you a lesson." " You can never disobey the Dark Lord!" " LORD VOLDEMORT!"  
  
The girl screamed knowing what he was and who he was, she fainted.  
  
The scene that closed around them was circling in mystic fog. Hazy and dark she woke up.  
  
* It was only a dream. *  
  
~*~ A/N:) I hoped you like it and I want to know what you think! PLEASE. PLEASE Review!! Be nice this is my first fan fictional story. Thanks! 


	2. Awakening

~*Chapter 2*~  
Awakening  
  
Her eye's shout out, wide and open. She did not move an inch as she surveyed her surroundings. Thinking of what happened in her dream she wanted to cry. "NO", she thought. " I am much stronger than that!" She looked around again her mind was lost in thought the first time. A bead of sweat started to slide down her face. She finally realized were she was. She was resting her head on her husband's bear chest, her hand still right by her face.  
  
Whipping the sweat off she lifted her head, and surveyed his face. He slept peacefully. His features were very masculine and handsome. * "He is very handsome." "Indeed."* Black hair caressed his face and the pillow. His hair was shaggy like a dog, but silky and shiny. She admired it very much. She leaned up right to his sleeping face placing her lips on his. Very lightly she planted a kiss.  
  
His black eyes opened. Grinning as he looked at her. Placing a hand behind her head, he pulled her forward to give her a very passionate kiss. Their mouths opened letting each other inside. As the sweetness of there taste overwhelmed them both, they stopped for it would lead to something the both wanted but could not do. Other maters awaited them in the day to come. They broke apart and stared at each other.  
  
" Well, good morning Sirius." She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"Good morning Selene." "Have a good sleep?"  
  
" Why a matter of fact I did. Until." She cut her self off as she realized what kind off dream she had still haunting her each night she had it. She turned her head away from him, looking at the bed's sheets.  
  
The smirk that appeared on Sirius's face now turned in a concerned look. " What is it? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Selene looked up and smiled. "No, nothing is wrong." Shaking her head. "I had just a bad dream."  
  
Knowing what bad dreams sometimes represent, he placed a hand on her face. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No Sirius, it is ok, I am fine."  
  
"Very well then, but remember you know what bad dreams sometimes represent."  
  
"Yes my love I know."  
  
Then a baby's cry erupted from the bedroom next door. "I'll tend to him," Selene said getting up from the bed. She pulled on her robe, and fled to the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shhhhh.there, there now don't cry. Mummy's here." She gently picked up the crying baby and held him in her arms. Sitting in a rocking chair she hummed him a song while he latched on to her breast. Suckling to get food, and grunting to get more. He was a beautiful son, she thought. Just like his father he had black hair.  
  
"My dear Endymion, your mum is here now, don't you cry." I remembered how he came to this world a week ago. He was crying and trying to get warm. The Mediwitch brought terrible news to Sirius and I that day. I will never forget.  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
" Your son is perfectly healthy, but I am sorry to say that we discovered your child is blind."  
  
Selene clapped her hands over her mouth suppressing a gasp.  
  
"We have nothing to give him to make him see. He will be blind the rest of his life, but his other senses are quite strong which is something I haven't seen before. I am truly sorry," the Mediwhitch said looking at Selene. She then left.  
  
Sirius was holding me, rubbing my back and saying that everything would be ok. I sat there crying, thinking of the beautiful things he will miss seeing. But that won't mater, at least he is healthy that is all I ever wanted..  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Filling her heart as she remembered, she kissed his silky head, loving him all the same. But thoughts of all happiness soon turned to hatred as she remembered that dream she had. It was not only a dream, only a very bad memory.  
  
She was ten years old when he took her away from the people she knew and loved. Leaving Egypt she left behind half of her, and her heart. Making a void in her heart that would not be the same. She could not leave all the bad things behind her. Before she was weak, but now she is strong. He was still out there. Voldemort was the one person she knew best, but despised him all the same. She was called to his aid before giving berth. "I was lucky he did not call me earlier. He is still controlling me!"  
  
"*I don't want to think about him I just want to be left alone and be free of this monster!*"  
  
" Sirius does not know that I was called to Voldemort's aid, there are many things he does not know about me. Besides the fact I grew up half of my life with a dark family. I hated staying with the Malfoys! They were an evil batch of purebloods I detested. Anything that was evil I hated. The time I spent in Egypt was the greatest, for it was my home."  
  
I have to watch out for many obstacles in my way. One in one cases Peter Pettigrew. "That traitor!" Each day I thank Merlin that the Dark Lord did not find out that I had a baby. Each day I made Peter even more stupid, in front of Sirius, James, and Lupin. I would obilviate his memory and threaten to kill him if he ever told the Dark Lord. Yes, the Dark Lord definitely knew I was married to Sirius, but to him it will make my job easier. After all I was his spy and servant."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
A/N: ) Hope you like tell me what you guys & gals think, your reviews are important!!! Oh and if you are wondering, Endymion's Birth Day is on the 30th of July. Oh and be patient for the next chapie! REVIEW REVIW REVIEW!!! (=^.^=) 


	3. Life

~*Chapter 3*~  
Life  
  
Some of the time I would report false things about the Order to Voldemort, with a watchful eye on Peter. He was a stupid git, always scared of everyone above him. I don't see what Sirius, James, and Lupin saw in him. Probably they felt sorry for him, I know I did.  
  
Our baby was kept secret inside the Order no one utter a word out side. Fear that Voldemort would take he or she away. Of course this was not true. Only if you were powerful, and pure blooded (with some exceptions). Oh yah and not to mention evil, but sometimes you were forced to be. I supported and encourage the rumour as I did many. Fearful of my families' protection I hid my son away from existence. How I did this? Well with many, many powerful concealment charms and illusion charms. So if someone accidentally touched me they would not feel the big bulge that is my stomach.  
  
"It is funny really. Voldemort is a powerful wizard and yet with the slightest spell he does not suspect a thing."  
  
Selene closed her eyes and rocked back and forth with her baby cradled in her arms. Feeling a presence by the door she smiled.  
  
Sirius stood by the door fully dressed. Selene's eyes were closed as she rocked back and forth. "She looks so beautiful," he thought. He walked in strides to get close to his family, but very quietly so he won't disturb her.  
  
He used this tack tick on James it would scare the living daylights out of him. No one would ever know he was behind anyone. He bent close to watch his son feeding. "Yes my love, you want something?"  
  
Sirius looked at his wife her eyes were still shut. He was surprised she felt his presence and knew he was there. He was absolutely sure he did not make a sound. "You never cease to amaze me my dear."  
  
"Don't say that my love I do not maze anyone," Selene said while adjusting the babies head to her other breast.  
  
"Yes you do, me. That is why I fell in love with you. You are so natural and not like my real family, you surprise me with the slightest of things. Each day I see you my world brightens up, you are my one true love. And I love you for that and everything else. "  
  
She looked up with her light hazel eyes. A tear seamed to be coming out but she refrained from doing it. *"Dam it! For Merlin's sake don't give in to sadness," she thought.* She had to stop this weakness, not for her but for Sirius and Endymion.  
  
"Oh Sirius, you and Endymion make me so happy. I don't know what I would do with out you or our son?"  
  
Sirius looked down upon his wife. "Nether would I, our family means so much to me I would die first to keep you and our son safe." Sirius then turned his attention to his son and so did Selene.  
  
"My he is mighty hungry, Selene." A smile appeared on his face. As Endymion grunting ever harder to get some more food  
  
"His appetite does not compare to the one like his father's." She smiled pleasantly as she looked at him. "In other words Sirius you eat like a dog." He smiled and chuckled.  
  
"Oh you don't know the half of it, you just speculate or assume."  
  
"Padfoot I know all about you, so don't try to be a smart al lick with me, ok?" She gave him a little all-knowing glare "My word, Marauders are so difficult!," she snapped at him and grinned.  
  
Sirius gave a small bark laugh. "Ok my love, but there is one thing for certain. You may know everything about me, but love I don't know everything about you, or at least I feel that way." With that he kissed her and their son on the head and left the room.  
  
She was left there a bit stunned and saddened at what he said to her. Life she thought was difficult, "one minute you are happy the next you are not. But then again it all could be worse, could it?"  
  
"One day Sirius I would tell you everything about me, then you well welcome me with open arms as a new. We will help defeat Voldemort, and grow old together, watch our child grow up to be as intelligent, powerful, and ambitious just like his father."  
  
"I promise Sirius,  
All in good time, all in good time."  
  
~~*~~ AN: I do hope you like this fic so far, I do appreciate if you review, that is one of the reasons why I put this story up!  
  
Oh there are some facts I need to share with you!! (=^-^=) I know that the name Endymion is a very weird name but there is a reason why I picked such a name. In Greek myth he was beautiful young shepherd that was loved by Selene, which brings me to what Selene's name means. Her name comes from the Greek Goddess of the moon. It was only natural to bring the Dog Star & the Goddess of the Moon together, LOL. I love Stars & Moons don't you? REVIEW! REVIEW!!!! (=^__^=)  
*~Sirius Star Holder~*  
P.S: I will try to make chapies longer! 


	4. The Calling

~*Chapter 4*~  
The Calling  
  
Selene sat in the kitchen drinking some warm tea as she pondered about what had happened in the last week. Sirius was at work. She had persuaded him to leave the house, almost even hexing him. Saying that her and the Endymion would be fine and that there house elf would be there to help. He was hesitant but obeyed her request to go. She sat there still pondering.  
  
"Dumbledore had told me to take as much time as I needed, that the Order would be fine without her. There were lots of people coming by the house it was hard to keep track of who was here. But I had an ever watch full eye. I received many baby gifs one of which came by owl post. It was a tinny broom. I chuckled at it. I knew exactly it was from the Potters. Newly weds to be literal."  
  
"They had just gotten married a week ago when I was still was pregnant. When they left I went into labour. They were still on their honeymoon from the States. I herd many things that happen there pertaining to witches and wizards. I would like to go and explore the vast lands of the States. Lucky them."  
  
"They were already pressuring him to be a Quidditch player, well at least James is," she though of the time she received the little broom. "Lily on the other hand was a great friend, a true friend. I would have never been able to go through Hogwarts without her help in bad times. I admired her and her spirit. James was truly a lucky man."  
  
When Selene was about to drink some of the tea their house elf came scurrying into the kitchen. Her big brown shiny eyes were like two muggle billiard balls beaming up at Selene. Her clothing was only a pillowcase but a very clean one that was made to look like a toga. Her ears were pointy and on her head stood a tea cosy as a hat. Her nose was button shaped and cute.  
  
"Miss, oh miss!" squeaked the cute house elf.  
  
"Yes Dipsy, what is wrong?" Said Selene in a nice and soft tone. She put her cup down to give her full attention to the elf.  
  
"The young Master stirs miss, he is needs his milk!"  
  
"Very well Dipsy, thank you very much for informing me on the situation."  
  
"No miss, the pleasure is all mine." The house elf bowed, almost letting her button nose to touch the floor. "Is there anything miss requires?'  
  
"No not really but you can keep me company." Selene smiled at this; the house elf loved keeping her Mistress's company.  
  
She remembered Sirius telling her about the house elf that his mother had. Kreacher was the vermin's name. He would only obey those who were loyal in the family, but mostly obeying his evil mistress. Sirius did not like talking about his parents and brother; he hated the lot for who and what they were. "Arrogant, and prejudice. Who of which prided themselves of being purebloods. Oh of course how could she have forgotten about Sirius's brother Regulus. He is a Death Eater as well." She did not want to think about the subject any more.  
  
Snapping her self out of day dreaming it was time to go up and feed the baby.  
  
~*~  
  
Dipsy and herself ascended up the stairs into the nursery. She herd stressful grunts and found a squirming baby in the crib. Carefully she picked up the beautiful baby and carried him in her arms to the rocking chair. She stat by the roaring fire that was warm it had a sweet smell of cinnamon and cedar. She loved the time spent with her baby. Feeding him, changing him and washing him was time spent well.  
  
Dipsy was they're observing her young master; her wide eyes glistened in the fires light. She was in aw, she never saw a baby being nursed before. Selene was humming a song to sooth the mind and body of both her and her son. Then without warning surges of pain entered in her body. The source of it was coming from both of her for arms. It was unbearable pain. "Voldemort!"  
  
"Miss!" the elf squeaked almost screamed as her mistress almost dropped the baby. Luckily Dipsy grasp the baby just in time. Her mistress was barely on the floor. Gasping. "MISS what is wrong?"  
  
"The Dark Lord, he is requires my assistance."  
  
Dipsy gasp. "No, miss you must not, what about master?"  
  
"Tell him I went out to get something, I must go now." Paine was escaping from her mouth as she uttered those words. "You can take care of the baby for me."  
  
"Miss don-," The elf was cut off.  
  
"That's an ORDER!" Bellowed Selene. She had never talked like that to the house elf before. Dipsy squeaked and put her crying master in the crib. She then fetched Selene's Death Eater robes and handed them to her hesitantly.  
  
"Thanks and I am sorry," she said to the house elf that was almost in tears.  
  
Dipsy helped her into the cloak and mask; the baby was still cringing in the background. Selene went over to the crib and placed a kiss on his head she whispered, "I'll be back." She then turned to Dipsy, the pain from her arms faded. "Dipsy wiped those tears and remember what I sad to tell him, try your best to be convincing."  
  
"Ye-yes miss."  
  
"Very good and don't worry I'll be fine." With a small "pop" she apparaterd. Gone into the fogy night.  
  
~*~ A/N: ) Hi all!! Hope You enjoyed it!!! PLEASE REVIEW! To those who did thank you!!! If I don't get enough reviews I might stop this project of mine, please don't let me do something like that!!!! (=^~^=)  
Well g2g adios, & bye ~* Sirius Star Holder *~ (=^-^=)  
P.S: I revised these chapters, sorry for the spelling mistakes, my apologies. I hope that there are no more misspell words. REVIEW! 


End file.
